


Sans Secret Child(The rewrite)

by Funnyluna12343



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey are the Same Person (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignorant Papyrus, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor mentions of Gaster, Mpreg, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Rewrite, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans has Nightmares (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Scared Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Toriel is a BITCH, non consensual soul summoning, only a little bit though, only at the beginning though, sad flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnyluna12343/pseuds/Funnyluna12343
Summary: So this is going to be a rewrite of Sans Secret Child because I wasn't really happy with my writing styl in the first few chapters, and I had a couple more ideas that I wanted to add. If you are reading this after reading the original story just know that that one will still be up and I plan on finishing it, but it will take a while.
Relationships: Flowey & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sansby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS- Rape/non-con(not explicit), crying, violence, mpreg, skeleton-pregnancy, tiny bit of cussing. If you are triggered by any of these I suggest you leave now.(you don't have to but its just a warning)
> 
> Hello and welcome to the rewrite of Sans's Secret Child, and I just want to assure everyone that the original one will still go one until its end, but I wasn't really happy with some of the beginning story, so I decided to rewrite the story with some changes.
> 
> But be aware that I might not change some things and will probably decide to copy and paste some chapters, so it will be very similar. but I do hope you guys enjoy this rewrite because now I have a lot more experience with writing, and I have a lot more knowledge on were the story is going to go. Im also a lot more comfortable with writing on Wattpad, so anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Sans was sitting in his bathroom, with tears streaming down his face as the revelations he just made came down on him at full force.

** A couple of days ago **

**3rd person (omniscient)**

Sans was walking down the street, starting to make his way back home after his long day working at the lab. It was a really boring day at the lab, with dealing with paper work and Sans questioned how some of his co-workers were qualified for the job, because they were idiots most of the time.

Sans sighed as he made his way back home. Tomorrow was a Saturday and he would have to work at the hotdog stand and had to wake up early so he could do sentry duty at on of his 3 posts. Sans would be extremely exhausted on Sunday(his only free day), but it would be worth it to keep a roof over his and Papyrus's head, and to make sure that Papyrus had everything he needed and wanted to be happy.

Sans was about a mile away from his house, Snowden being a very large place, and was walking down a street with multiple houses that looked exactly the same.

Sans kept walking for a couple of minutes, and began to walk near a large, dim alleyway with the light disappearing as shadows half-way down the alleyway. 

Sans kept casually walking down the sidewalk, relaxing at the peace of Snowden at the moment, when he felt something cover his jaw.

Sans screamed at whatever covered his jaw, but it took him a couple of seconds to realize that someone was dragging him into the darkened part of the alleyway, and the thing that was covering his mouth was a big, fluffy paw.

Sans felt his soul beating at a hundred beats per minute with a few skips, as a feeling of dread washed over Sans's body, making him tense up and freeze. Sans could very easily be killed right now, but he couldn't let that happen, who would watch over Papyrus?!!

But before Sans could even say or think anything, he felt a snout touch up against his neck, and he could feel the other monster breathing against his cheek bones.

"Don't make any noise...Got it" A deep, growling voice said in his ear, causing a shiver to go down Sans's spine. But Sans went ahead and slowly nodded in fear.

Sans was roughly pushed against the hard floor of the alleyway, feeling bits of trash and other things pushing against his face. Sans froze when he felt his shorts being pulled off. And Sans understood what was about to happen to him...he wasn't going to be murdered, but Sans almost wished that he was.

Sans began to unconsciously struggle against the big hand(or paws) that were holding him down, and whimpered in fear, as his bones began to rattle from shivering.

This was apparently the wrong thing to do, as Sans was picked up by the paws, and made to face the other monster, " _Didn't I tell you not to make any noise!"_ Sanslookedat the monster's face as he harshly whispered, that and gasped in fear and shock.

Sans was looking into the face of one of the most hideous monsters he's ever seen.(excluding the amalgamates because Sans likes them.)

This was a wolf monster, but it wasn't a cute puppy looking monster like Doggo and Dogaressa(How the f*ck do you spell that), no this monster didn't have fur on his face, but looking down, Sans could see that this monster was half fur and half flesh, with patched of his fur missing in places, including his face.

The wolf monster had a long snout, that twitched every so often, and eyes that glowed orange in the darkened area. The wolf had a long thin tail, and two large ears that were probably the size of his hands. The wolf had his fangs bared at him, looking like he was about to snap at him, as he whispered that sentence to him.

"I shouldn't have expected something from nothing anyways. Your Useless" The monster laughed in Sans's face as he said that, and than threw Sans on to the floor, causing Sans to feel faint, as he felt his low hp drop by a bit.

Sans felt his head spin as he began to lose consciousness out of exhaustion, pain, and terror. But before Sans fainted, he felt the rest of his clothes being torn of...and worst of all....Sans could feel his soul being summoned.

And that was the last thing Sans felt before his world went to black, and he passed out.

** Present time **

After that, Sans had woken up in the alleyway, alone and in a lot of pain, but he wasn't dead. Sans got up from the alleyway, half naked, and shivering from a mixture of pain, anger, and disgust and the monster, but mostly himself.

He just allowed himself to be taken advantage of, and he couldn't do anything about it. The monster summoned his **GOD DAMN SOUL**...The only thing Sans had left to give to his future partner, was now gone. All because he was a f*cking weak, lazy, _useless_.. idiotic monster.

Sans had teleported to his room, to avoid being seen by anyone, as the only piece of wearable clothing that he had were his shorts, and they were now stained a sickly white color that made Sans want to vomit.

When Sans teleported to his room, he held back his tears as he changed, knowing that he would have to lie to his younger brother about what had happened. Sans just couldn't tell him. Maybe in the future when Sans knew his brother was more mature, but Papyrus was still a teenager, and Sans didn't want to force Papyrus to deal with his problems.

Sans eventually made his way downstairs to greet Papyrus, and to make sure nothing seemed suspicious. Sans went downstairs and had to "explain" to Papyrus that there was a problem at work and that he was sorry that he was late, and Papyrus, not being able to see the signs of something wrong, let Sans of the hook.

For the next few days, everything seemed fine, ~~I̶g̶n̶o̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ t̶h̶e̶ n̶i̶g̶t̶h̶a̶m̶r̶e̶s̶ t̶h̶a̶t̶ m̶a̶d̶e̶ h̶i̶m̶ s̶c̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ a̶t̶ n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶, o̶r̶ t̶h̶e̶ w̶a̶y̶ h̶e̶ a̶v̶o̶i̶d̶e̶d̶ t̶o̶u̶c̶h̶ a̶t̶ a̶l̶l̶ c̶o̶s̶t̶~~.. until one day, Sans woke up from another day of restless sleep, and ran to the bathroom as he covered his jaw in order to avoid making a mess.

Sans closed and locked the door without making any noise to avoid waking Papyrus up, and proceeded spill his non-existent guts out over the toilet.

This made Sans worry a bit because there were only a few reasons why Sans would be throwing up. Either, he had a rare virus that only affected skeletons, he had food poisoning....or he was pregnant.

Sans started to panic as he knew the most feasible explanation for his sickness was being pregnant, with what had happened just a few days ago. So Sans hesitantly summoned his soul.

Sans nearly screamed when he saw a small, purple soul, attached to his soul, feeding off of its magic.

Sans was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time-Sans was raped by a hideous wolf monster and he found out that he was pregnant...that's literally it 
> 
> So i know that I said that chapters would be far apart and would be mostly random, but I do have a full 12 chapters that I can rewrite this based off of. So it will probably be the future chapters that will take long because those ones are longer with more information and better writing .
> 
> But i sincerely hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter that was written a hell of a lot better than the original. I didn't really know how to work with Wattpad, but now everything is good.
> 
> With that stuff out of the way, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Sans's Secret Child

Sans was sitting in the bathroom, shocked by the what he had just discovered. Sans stood there in shock for a couple of minutes, as his soul disappeared, and thoughts flooded Sans's mind.

Sans could either keep the baby....or he could kill it. Sans had made a decision the moment he had thoughts about getting rid of the soul. Sans took one last look at the tiny soul, who sent the tiniest pulse of happiness when they felt their mother looking and holding them , and ultimately decided to keep it.

Sans didn't have the _heart..._ Sans half-heartedly smiled at that, to get rid of his kid. Never mind that it was extremely illegal to abort a baby because of how low the population of monsters, and because of how cruel it was.( the souls can feel everything the moment they are formed so by killing them they feel pain, but seriously...don't search up how lots of babies are aborted because it is inhumane and probably traumatizing)

When Sans finalized his decision, he started to sob into his hands in the bathroom. Sans had so many thoughts running through his head, and had so many worries.

Sans just kept sobbing for a few minutes, until he felt another tiny pulse of emotions go through his soul. So Sans stopped crying for a minute and went to check on the the tiny soul. Sans saw the tiny thing, and really looked at it this time, and he was amazed.

Sans could see the tiny, purple soul glow and pulse, as he felt another wave of emotions that definitely weren't his. Sans felt the tiny wave of calmness...his child was doing this...his child.

Sans definitely finalized his decisions with no take backs after he reached out to softly touch the tiny soul, and felt joy flood through his soul. Sans laughed at that and held his soul in his hands for a couple of minutes, loving the feeling of the tiny soul actually being alive. It was beautiful.

Sans didn't know how long he held his soul, or how long he interacted with them, but he stayed in the same position, communicating with the soul(emotionally not verbally or anything), but he stayed there until he heard a loud knock on the door, which startled him.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE. I MADE BREAKFEST YOU LAZY BONES" Papyrus's loud voice washed over him, as he got up and turned on the sink to clean his face which was partially stained with blue tears.

"almost finished Paps. I was just checking out my good looks." Sans responded to Papyrus as he finished washing up. Sans heard Papyrus grumble a bit and did his signature laugh.

After that, Sans greeted Papyrus and went downstairs to pretend to eat Papyrus's breakfast. Sans loved Papyrus but he couldn't cook for sh*t.

Sans planned on going to Grillby's anyways. He needed to take his mind off of everything that happened, and he was hungry. Sans wanted to see his friend as well, as he hadn't gone in a while as he had been busy with working and now this.

Sans had taken a few days off, and claimed that there was a problem at home, and nobody spared a second glance at him, just nodding and allowing him to take a few days off. This made Sans a bit happy, as he could compose himself, and think of a plan for how he was going to pull through with the kiddo.

So Sans told Papyrus he was going to Grillby's and was out the door before he could here Papyrus complain about it. Sans was extremely nervous though. Grillby's was about a mile away from Sans's house, and he was scared of walking in Snowden by himself. Sans didn't want to teleport either, so he could preserve magic for the pregnancy.

So Sans started walking to Grillby's, but was skittish and was afraid of anyone who brushed by him, or any sudden movement he saw out of the corner of his eye. Sans made sure to hide it well though, with suppressing flinches, and forcing back tears as he felt someone's hand brush against him.

But eventually Sans made it to Grillby's, without having any real major issues major issues.

When Sans walked into the bar, he was immediately noticed by Grillby , and got a bottle of ketchup on the counter in front of his normal stool. But as Grillby got a full look at Sans as he was fully in the bar, he noticed something was wrong with his friend.

Grillby stayed quiet as he subtlety studied his friend, who had just sat down on his stool.

Sans sat down on the stool, quietly thanking Grillby for the ketchup, and he started to sip at it.

Grillby noticed a few things about his friend in that moment. First of all, Sans was extremely tense, with his one of his hands squeezing the ketchup bottle, and the other gripping the wood of his bar so hard, Grillby could feel the wood begin to creek.

The second thing Grillby immediately noticed, was how quiet Sans was being. Sans was well known and liked to the people in the restaurant, and he would normally be conversating and spouting puns with everyone. However, the bar was relatively empty, as it was quite early and many people usually come to Grillby's for lunch and dinner after work.

The last thing Grillby could immediately notice, was how Sans seemed to be lost in thought. He wasn't even casually sipping on his ketchup anymore. Grillby could see the lack of eye lights in his sockets, and the way Sans stayed in the same position, unmoving as he thought.

Grillby didn't really know what was wrong with his friend, but he knew that it was nothing good. Grillby guessed that Sans had had another nightmare, as Sans was susceptible to horrific nightmares, that he didn't tell Grillby what they were about.

So Grillby just studied Sans for a couple of minutes, and waited until the only other customer in the bar had left, before decided to try and talk to Sans. Grillby said Sans's name softly, as he wasn't one to speak much, but Sans didn't respond.

Grillby sighed, as he called Sans's name out again. Grillby decided not to say Sans's name again, so he decided to simply put a hand on Sans's shoulder. But that turned out to be the wrong thing to do, as Sans violently flinched at the simple touch.

"W-What. O-Oh sorry Grillbz, I was thinking" Sans said in response as he came out of his trance.

Now Grillby definitely knew something was wrong. He knew that Sans didn't particularly like being touched, but Sans acted like Grillby was going to hurt him.

So Grillby didn't say anything, and decided to act calm, going around the bar, going to the window, and switching the sign to CLOSE.

Grillby was going to find out what was wrong with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this. It didn't take very long for me to write, but the next chapter may take a little bit.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the details I added into this, even if there are some plot holes(if you are confused about something please comment so I can answer your questions).
> 
> Anyways, i hope you guys are safe and happy and that ypu stay strong through everything that is going on in out world....annnnnd
> 
> -peace out

**Author's Note:**

> 1472 Words
> 
> Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the rewritten version of the first chapter of Sans's secret child. Once again I would like to tell you all that the original versionw ill still be up and I will still be updating it, but this versionw ill be more detailed and better writeen.
> 
> There might be slow updates, as I work on many stories at once, but the updates are also random, so I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are safe and happy, and that you stay strong through everything that is going on with our world, annnnnd


End file.
